Boulet
by Shigu
Summary: Envy qui passe pour un boulet? Ici! XD


Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Fullmetal Alchemist

Statut : One Shot

Genre: délire

Couple: Pas de couple Oo

Disclamair: Perso pas a moi...mais a leur créatrice

Note : L'histoire est un pov d'Envy

Note2 : pas d'autres idée pour le titre…mais vu qu'Envy passe pour un boulet…XD

**Boulet… **

-Et ne fais pas d'âneries Envy!

-Ouais ouais…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a me donner des ordres Lust ? Je fais ce que je veux !

-Et n'embête pas le jeune Fullmetal !

Ce n'est pas ton jouet…tu n'arrivera jamais a m'interdire de le voir ! Je veux …le tuer ! C'est le fils de ce salaud !

Envy s'approche en courant du QG de Central, s'arrête et prend l'apparence d'un soldat quelconque. Il sait que les deux frères Elric se trouvent dans le bâtiment et compte bien apprendre où ils en sont concernant la pierre philosophale.

Envy pénètre donc a l'intérieur du bâtiment mais…se perd.

-C'est quoi ce labyrinthe ?!

C'est pas vrai…y'a des couloirs et des salles partout ! Alors…

-Oui ? c'est pourquoi ?

-Euh non rien je me suis trompé !

Merde la bibliothèque…a mais j'y pense !

-Euh si ! Je voulais savoir…Edward Elric est ici ?

-Elric ? Non pas vu…Tentez au bureau du Colonel

-Merci.

Ah bah non…mais il est où cet idiot ?! Et il est où le bureau du Colonel Mustang ?! Fais chier…ah ! Je la connais cette fille…Hawkeye je crois…

-Suminasen ! Savez-vous où je peux trouver Edward Elric ou le Colonel Roy Mustang ?

-Comment vous ne savez pas où se trouve le bureau du Colonel ?

-Exactement ' Je viens d'être affecté ici…

Au putain la gaffe !

-Je vais vous y conduire

-Merci beaucoup

Depuis quand je suis aussi poli moi ?! Oo

Riza Hawkeye guide Envy déguisé en soldat jusqu'au bureau du Colonel. Elle ouvre la porte et évidemment…

-Il dort ?

-Toujours… Quand je ne suis pas là.

C'est quoi ce glandeur ?!

-Et vous le réveiller comment ?

A peine il eut fini de parler que la Lieutenant avait « posé » une tonne de papier sur le bureau du Colonel qui se réveilla en sursaut.

-Qui attaque ?

-Colonel vous dormiez encore !

-Non…je réfléchissais…

-N'essayez pas sa avec moi…

On dirait un gosse et sa mère…

-Et lui c'est qui ?

-Euh…ah…

Merde pas de nom…

-Yven, Monsieur ! Je cherche le jeune Fullmetal ?

-Et pourquoi sa ?

-Je…ne peux pas le dire…

-Je sais pas où il est.

-Ah…merci quand même

Et merde !!! Pauvre crétin ! Il sert vraiment a rien !

Envy se remit a courir dans tout les sens, cherchant dans des salles au hasard, demandant a des militaires…Mais rien a faire Edward Elric été introuvable…

Si sa avait été une partie de cache-cache il aurait gagné ! Fait chier ! je monte sur le toit, histoire de me changer discrètement !

Il monte donc en haut et…

C'est pas vrai !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je le cherche depuis plus d'une heure et cet abruti…fait la sieste sur le toit ! TT Son frère est pas là ?

-…

Insouciant…tu va te faire buter mon pauvre ! Et par moi !

Reprenant son apparence normal, il chercha la meilleur façon de le tuer…

Alchimie ? Crétin je peux pas le faire ! Baston ? Pas assez discret… Etranglement ? Bonne idée !

Envy s'approcha du corps endormis du jeune blond. Ses cheveux blond reposant sur son visage fatigué ,la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, son long manteau rouge servant d'oreiller…Envy s'apprêtais a poser ses mains sur le cou du jeune blond quand celui-ci se tourna légèrement sur le côté.

-Pff…qu'il est chiant…de toute façon…

Les paroles de Lust avant qu'il ne parte lui revint en mémoire

-Je ne peux pas te tuer maintenant…

-hum…En…vy…

-Hein ?

Envy qui été dos a Edward se retourna et fit face au jeune blond qui se réveillé

-…

-…

-Ouah !!!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?!

Edward frappa dans ses mains et changea un bout de son automail en une lame parfaitement aiguisé. Envy recula.

-Oh la ! du calme ! je suis pas venu pour me battre !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dans ce cas ?

-…Je me promène.

-Sur le toit du QG Central ?

-Exactement !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

-Je te crois pas !

-Tu fais ce que tu veux Fullmetal nabot

-Chuis pas un nabot !

-T'es un minus alors !

-Ni un minus ! Espèce de palmier ambulant !

-Quoi ?! D'où tu voit que je ressemble a un palmier rase-motte !

-T'as pas vu ta coupe de cheveux ! Tu t'es pas encore fait pisser dessus par un chien ?!

-Espèce de nain !

-Qui c'est que tu traites de mini nain jardin miniature ?!!!!!

La bataille verbale aurait pu aller plus loin si une armure, Alphonse Elric, n'était pas arrivé en compagnie du Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang.

-Un homonculus…

-Envy ! Ed…sa v.. ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Edward été déjà sur Envy en train d'essayer de la frapper

-Sale plante verte !

-Micro nabot !

-Envy sa suffit !

Lust venait d'arriver

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là la vieille ?!

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je vais le tuer !

-Père veut que tu rentres !

-…

Envy lacha Edward et rejoignit Lust a contre-cœur

-On se retrouvera !

-Lache ! Tu finis même pas ! Espèce d'arbre ambulant !

-Teme !!!!!!!!

FIN !


End file.
